


Training: END

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel, or an additional shot to go with "Invader Bit". </p>
<p>This is what was the start of the end for Invader Bit. What happens during her training, and what makes the first domino fall essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training: END

"Training: End"

/One-Shot/

 

The barracks were cramped; bunks lining the walls near the countless outlets where young Irkens would plug themselves in to recharge after a long day of training. Despite the crowded space, every young Irken had their own recharge port and bunk, though personal effects weren't allowed to be brought in to attempt to personalize the space in any way.

After all, those Irkens who were deemed incompetent would be sent off to the control brain for deactivation; having items to pick up after said Irken was disposed of would be time that could have been spent on something more productive. 

Currently the barracks were empty  or, almost empty, only one lone Irken remained sprawled out on a bunk that wasn't her own; up-side-down as she stared blankly across the room at the opposite wall. 

Bit had completed her tasks early, as she normally did; for some reason physical combat was something she excelled in, though she lacked in every other area. 

However, she could still go above ground if she so chose; she could request another opponent, could study up on new battle techniques, but none of those options appealed to her. 

She was too pre-occupied thinking about the Irken whom she currently stole this bunk from; her thin body wrapped around a plush pillow as she huffed. 

KT had started training in other fields, had started to dabble in other languages and customs, learning about far away places and the creatures that inhabited those places. 

Bit enjoyed the stories KT would tell her before they powered down for slumber; but the absence between then and now always wore on the young Irken's patience. 

She whined as she rolled with the pillow, setting herself right-side-up as her lime colored eyes flicked to the door as she contemplated the possibility of finding KT and demanding attention. 

KT had told her studies were important, that she couldn't just follow her all day because the Tallers didn't much like it, but Bit was having trouble caring about that. She didn't like being alone, she especially didn't like being apart from KT at all. 

They had been together nearly as long as Bit had existed; it always felt so strange being apart. They had even grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bunk(though it was technically against regulations). 

Bit whined, her mangled antennae wilting as she debated with what was the right thing to do. On one hand she wanted attention, on the other; she didn't want to get KT in any trouble. 

Such a dilemma wore heavily on Bit's conscience, unsure what she should do.

She pouted at the door, wishing KT was there to tell her what to do. But then again, KT had told her to stay put in the barracks whenever she finished training, to wait until she returned instead of wandering the facility looking for her. 

Hm.

Bit frowned as she recalled such information, irritated at her own memory drives for telling her exactly what KT would want her to do.

But, she didn't want to do that.

She wanted attention.

She wanted attention right now. 

The lanky Irken finally pulled herself off the bed; stocking-clad feet touching the smooth metal floor as she paced slowly towards the door. The sleeves of her non-regulation shirt fell over her hands and dragged across the floor in a whisper of sound. 

"She won't get mad," Bit reasoned with herself, "I'll just see her for a minute," She murmured, pausing a foot away from the door, her antennae twitching in thought, "I'll just give her a hug real quick, then I'll come back." Bit nodded to herself, smile tugging her lips, "Just a minute, real quick, she won't get mad." With that thought in mind she reached towards the steel door only to have it 'whoosh' open seconds before her talons could touch it. 

Bit started back, her eyes flicking up to the tall male that now stood in the wake of the exit. He stared down at her; his red eyes looking that much more menacing behind the opaque goggles he was wearing. "Bit," He said in a loud, hollow voice, "You are to come with me to the surface training facility." 

Her antennae wilted in response to his order; but she had passed the days of blatant disobeying(if only because KT had been doing a good job of teaching her Irken responsibilities) and reluctantly nodded her head, "Yes sir." 

He gestured for her to leave the room; the shorter Irken complied as they stepped out into the desolate hall. 

Bit lifted her chin, staring ahead of her and trying to remain focused but her mind kept drifting back to KT. 

Well, a quick bout of training wouldn't be so bad. Maybe when she finished KT would have returned from her studies and then she could have all the attention she wanted. 

Yeah, that sounded good. 

As they breached the surface Bit was greeted with a sight she was unfamiliar with. A huge bulbous robot stood in the center of the metal field; large targets set up around the oval space, buildings lined beyond that  those buildings she knew to be the usual training facilities she went to.

She took her eyes away from the robot, glancing up to her superior, "What's that?" She pointed towards the machine, forgetting the manners usually involved when addressing a Taller. 

His expression didn't change despite the bold question of the shorter drone, "That is what you will be training in today." He said easily, pointing towards the robot, "Your training will start immediately once you inhabit the vessel." 

Her brow furrowed as she tried to absorb his words, looking back towards the giant robot and feeling a flutter of panic in her chest. She wasn't good with technology; she couldn't even fly the simplest of voot cruisers. Bit had no idea how she was going to pilot such a massive contraption, she had never had to do something like this before. She was used to fighting other Irkens; some she had even battled to the death, but this was something else entirely. 

Before she had a chance to protest the male had shoved her in the back with the lance he had been holding; forcing her to take the first stumbling steps towards the massive thing. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Bit stared up at the maroon-colored behemoth and let out the breath she had been holding. 

She could do this, or at least, she could try her best to do what they wanted her to do.

The quicker she finished this task, the quicker she could go back to the barracks, and the quicker she'd see KT. 

It was just another training program, nothing to be scared of. 

Determination shone in her eyes as the machine hummed to life; the lift expelled from the center, falling slowly towards the ground. Once it was close enough Bit stepped upon it and allowed it to hover her into the cockpit. 

Once implanted in the device her eyes roamed over all the knobs, buttons, and levers. 

It looked so very complicated. 

Her claws roamed experimentally over the dashboard where countless silver buttons waited to be pushed. Irken text hovered over the dome-like windshield, giving her basic information on what shape the robot was currently in as well as the coordinates of her current targets. 

Without another second of hesitation she finally forced the metal beast to move; stumbling towards the first target. 

She'd get this over with; and then she could go find KT.


End file.
